Different Life
by Heartwitch
Summary: What if Chris was Wyatts son in a different life and Gideon thinks Chris is to powerful for his own good. Will Chris live up to his destiny and be the most wanted man in the world. I have a question at the end of my fourth chapter. Help me out.
1. Chapter 1

What if Chris was Wyatts son not his brother and Chris was born only because the Elders made it happen because of his destiny.

Wyatt always had it easy with girls. Everyone loved him. So why wasn't he happy. He has always gone girl to girl not really worried about hurting the girls feelings or missing the girl if she left cause there was another girl in line for the great Wyatt Halliwell any way. He was kind of pig headed if you know what I mean. He was like that up until he was twenty years of age when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had been sent on a demon hunt by his mother Piper. Her name is Elizabeth Rose but for some reason everyone calls her Amy. When Wyatt first saw Amy he was in love. It was weird. She was covered in dirt and her brown hair looked uncombed. It was her eyes that he loved. Her bright green eyes almost glowed. She looked so scared. Wyatt walked up to her carefully holding out his hand, " Come on. I promise I won't hurt you." Wyatt lifts his hand over her face healing a cut than holds out his hand for her to take. she passed out when she was finaly in his arms. Wyatt orbs back to his mother. She would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt comes into the room with a wet cloth and hands it to Piper. "Mom how's she doing, Is she ok." Piper smiles nodding her head. "Yes Wyatt she's fine. Just a little shaken up. She said her name is Elizabeth Rose but kept telling me to call her Amy. Pheobe called Darryl to see if he new anything. Yeah he still hates us but said she has been missing for about two years now." Wyatt just stares at her until Piper really knew why he asked about her. "Wyatt honey, don't you have to go to school?" Wyatt shakes his head still watching her. "No," he said slow enough to think he's not all there. "It's Saturday." Piper hits Wyatt playfully, "Glad to hear something is a little bit of you in there." Wyatt was gone again. He keeps looking at her hands, her mouth, legs, che---. " Hey tiger." It was his cousin Prue walking up behind him. She pause looks at Wyatt, the girl, then Wyatt again smiling. She decides to push his buttons. "She's cute isn't she." Wyatt still out of it answers, "Yeah, Wait what? Who's cute?" Prue glimpses over at Amy. Wyatt starts turning red. "Thats stupid. Why would think that I think shes cute." Prue smiles loving every minute of this. "Well number one you're checking her out, two you are now red, and three I never said you thought she is cute. You said that all by yourself." Wyatt was speechless. He for once didn't know what to do so he did what any man with orbing power would do. He orbs off. Prue starts laughing. Pheobe looks at her daugher. "Ladybug why are laughing." Prue only says, "Wyatt." Pheobe looks at her sister. Piper just holds up her hand telling her to stop. "I'll tell you later." Amy saids, "Who's Wyatt?" Piper starts retaping the wet cloth on her face. "Wyatt is my son. The man that saved you earlier." Amy nods and closes her eyes. Loving her new found freedom.

Wyatt orbs to the bridge. He loves going up there. It's a good place to think by yourself. Then for some reason and Elder shows up to talk to Wyatt. "Wyatt, I need to talk to about something serious." Wyatt just rolls his eyes. "What?" The Elder realizing Wyatt didn't like like the Elderds as much as his parents did said, "It's about the girl at your home Elizabeth Rose." Wyatt stops being rude, listening carefully. "There is a prophecy about her and her unborn child. It says that her child will be extremely powerful. " Wyatts eyes grew wide, "What? How is that possible. How poweful of a witch is she?" The Elder smiles, "Thats the real question. She isn't a witch. In fact she doesn't have one magical being in her whole family. Thats why the demons had her. If they had a person or even a baby that poweful it would not be a great place. Everyone either wants this child on their side or to kill it because of fear. You have to be careful Wyatt. What ever you do you have to be careful." Wyatt nods and orbs back to the manor.

After Wyatt tells everyone what he was told everyone looks scared. Except Piper who looks pissed. " Oh crap are you serious. Why, Why can't I have one day without it going all to hell. Why." Leo cut Piper off, "May be we should do a spell to see the outcome of Amy's child and since Amy's not even pregnant yet it should show all the outcomes just so we know how serious this really is. Everyone nods. Pheobe points out, "Well someone still has to watch Amy. That has powers." She looks at Leo as Prue speaks up, "I'll stay here with Uncle Leo and Dad." Wyatt grabs a pen and paper handing it to Pheobe. " Ok To know what destiny has to hide, show us Amy's child on all sides, So are Dearest Amy won't have to cry." **( I know the spell stinks.)**Then everything starts moving around them. They were in the underworld but it was like nobody could see them. In front of them was a boy in a large chair and a demon on his knees in front of him. "My lord I am deeply sorry I failed you. It won't happen again." The boy smile a very evil smile. "No, I'm sure it won't." Then he raises his hand and flames shoot out vanquishing the demon. He stands up and starts to walk away "Apology excepted." Everything starts moving again but starts moving faster. All they hear is someone yelling out orders. Then shifts again stoping at a group of people beating a boy with brown hair. Then shifts to the Halliwell manor back where they started. Paige looks around, "Thats it." Wyatt feels a small tug on his pants. He looks down and sees a small boy with brown hair and bright green eyes. They look just like Amy's eyes Wyatt thought. "What you doin?" Everyone went in shock. Wyatt clears his throat, "Nothing important." The boy smiles "Can you play then. Please. " He give Wyatt the cutest face. Wyatt says not knowing what to do, "Maybe a little later though." He still smiles at Wyatt as the boy disappears. They appear back in the manor. Paige turns to everyone, "Was that Amy's son." Leo nods, "I think so. I wonder why his younger self came to you Wyatt." Wyatt just stands there. "I think I'm going to check on Amy."

Heartwitch: Hey thanks guys. I'm glad you like it. If you guys have any ideas for me I'll try to add some in. I know they are short but it will get longer.


	3. Wyatt and Amy

Heartwitch: Ok Plutobaby494 Yeah your right its to fast pace. I'm going to try and slow it down a little. To answer your question Leo wanted to see the outcome or future of this child thats not even born yet and every little thing can change someones future. So the spell shows Amy's son as the source, (if Amy was still in the underworld when the baby is born.) The boy getting beating up, (Possibly if Amy took care of the baby by herself. The baby would be growing up being afraid of his powers and what he is.) and finaly The person giving orders they only hear him but he's giving orders so he's some sort of boss or Leader of some kind.(If the baby grew up knowing and controling his powers unlike the boy getting beaten up.) The last part was me giving away to much info. Does that help?

Wyatt walks in to the room, "How are you feeling?" Amy takes a sip of water and nods, "Yes, I mean I do feel better. I'm just alittle tired." Wyatt nods, "Yeah right, sorry that was stupid of me. I mean god you were just with a bunch of demons that were hurting you and now you have a bunch of crazy witches on you hand and foot not leaving you for two seconds." Amy just brakes out laughing. Wyatt starts laughing too. "What, what did I do. Why are you laughing at me?" Amy was laughing so hard she didn't make any sound. After awhile she starts talikng again. "I am so sorry. Its just your so funny." Wyatt turns red, "Ok fine I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Amy smiles and falls asleep.

Oh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh JeezOh Jeez

A group of demons are looking at a hudge cauldron which is showing Wyatt and Amy, well you know, in the back room of P3. One of the demons turns to the Seer. "I don't understand why have we been watching them do this for three years. Can't we just take her and turn her evil." The Seer just continues to watch Wyatt and Amy. "No I can't just turn her evil and hope it turns the child. Besides all I need the both of them to is make it possible for the child to be born. I don't need a mortal around here." The demon looks around him then back at the Seer I still don't understand why we don't just take her. Why let her stay with the Halliwells." The Seer tries to stay nice and calm. she still needs all the help she can get after she gets the child he is the first to go. "Because The girl Amy is going to give birth to a powerful child know matter who the father is and Wyatt Halliwell is one of the most powerful people there is. Can you possibly imagine the power that child will get if he's the father." The demon looks back at the cauldron. Wyatt and Amy are now sleeping with Wyatts arms around Amy.

At the Halliwell manor Piper was freaking out. "Where is he?" Paige threw her hands in the air. "Piper you know where he is and what he's doing. He has been doing this for one to two years." Piper starts crying "But why? He knows what will happen so why is he doing this?" Pheobe hugs Piper. "Oh honey they love each other." "I know that Pheobe its just I didn't want them in pain like you were. Pheobe let go of her sister. "What? Piper what are you talking about.?" "You and Cole. What if he has to vanquish his own child to protect everyone. I don't think he can handle it as much as I can." Leo walks up behind Piper and rubs her arms. "Don't worry Piper everything will work out. It always does." Thats when Amy and Wyatt orb in smiling. Piper jumps out of Leos arms. "Oh my god. What is wrong with you Wyatt. Did I raise you to be this stupid?" Wyatt and Amys smile was gone. Wyatt came out of shock turning to Amy and tells her to go up stairs. " Mom? Why can't you stop this? I can take care of myself." Piper takes a deep breath before speaking. "Wyatt honey I love you and I know you can take care of yourself but this girl. She is going to give birth to a great evil and you are sleeping with her. You are giving a great power to demons on a solid gold plate." "Mom. You need to stop this. No one said she was going to give birth to the source with out a doubt. Besides I am not a baby if I really want to I sleep with anyone I want. God mom, I'm twenty-one I can sleep with the Source if I wanted to." Pipers didn't even think about her as the Source. "Mom she is not the Source and don't start making potions to find out if she's evil or not. You know what I'm out of here," and with that he orbs off." Piper falls into the couch with her face in her hands. Amy knew Wyatt was really upset about what Piper said so she wanted to take Wyatt some place special. Amy brings Wyatt into an old empty house. "This used to be my Grandmothers house. I remember when I was little I would come over here all the time because my mother had to do something important. Then one day she never came back. I found out she was hit by a car that took off and left her there. This is hers. She gave it to be when I turned ten." She pulls out a necklace out from under her shirt. It was a silver chained Sun necklace with a face on it. "I have been sad for a long time Wyatt and I know your mother doesn't like me but I still care about you." Wyatt kisses her and raps his arms around her. "I'm glad you showed me this Amy. I love you." "I love you too."

The next day Amy keeps trying to tell Wyatt something important but Wyatt kept avoiding her. Amy turns to Prue and Henry Jr for help to see if he would talk to her and they said they would talk to him. Wyatt was sitting on the corner of the bed when Prue and Henry Jr came in the room. Prue came up and sits next to him. "Wyatt? Is something wrong?" Henry nods, "Yeah you have been avoiding Amy all day." Wyatt shakes his head. "No guys everythings fine its just." He pauses combing his fingers threw his hair. "I'm nervous." Prue gets worried. "Nervous? Wyatt I have never seen you nervous or scared about anything in my life." She rubs his back as she talks. "Whats got you shaken up Wy?" Wyatt stands up taking something out of his pocket placing it on the bed. Then walks over to the window. Prue and Henry stare at the small velvet box on the bed. Henry looks over at Wyatt, "Dude are you serious about this. I mean you are only twenty one. Are you sure Amy's the one." Wyatt turns back to his cousins. "Yeah I think so. I feel like I could tell her anything. I feel so different near her but what if she doesn't want to." Prue hands Wyatt back the box. "If you feel that deeply about her then you should ask her. You won't know if she would say yes or no till you do." Wyatt nods, "I think I just need time." Henry pats Wyatt on the back, "We understand man just don't take to long Amy has been trying to tell you something all day." "What? What did she want to tell me?" Prue stands up walkind to the door. "We don't know. She wouldn't tell us. Lets leave him alone for a while Henry." As they leave Wyatt plays with the box in his hand. What would she want to tell me that she would keep a secret from everyone else?


	4. Amy's secret

He got up and looks around the manor. Still not finding Amy he starts getting worried when he finds a note to him on the fridge. He opens it reading.

_**Dear Wyatt, **_

_**I am sorry but I can't stay there any more. You guys are really good to me but I feel scared and that I am putting all of you in danger. I am just scared I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I just need to be alone for a while. Don't worry about me and Demons I'll be fine. I just can't face you right now. I love you to much for you to get hurt. I'm sorry.**_

_**Love Amy **_

_**P.S Please don't try to find me.**_

Wyatt stares at the letter. "What?" He picks up the phone calling Amys cell. "Hello?" Wyatt closes his eyes, "Amy whats going on?" On the phone you can hear Amy crying, "Wyatt? I told you I need to be alone for a while." Wyatt is almost in tears, "But why. Why would you leave me with only that horrible letter like that?" "Wyatt, please. I don't need this I'm still sick." Wyatt breaths deeply, "All the more reason you should be home." Amy was still crying, "I promise I will come home and I will tell you everything but not now please." Then another voice cut them off. "Miss Rose?" Wyatts eyes went wide, "Amy who's that? Whats going on?" He could hear Amy talking but couldn't understand what was said then. "I'm sorry Wy I have to go. I love you." "Wait Amy wait please. Amy?" But she already hanged up. Wyatt drops the phone on the floor and throws the box from his pocket across the room. He sinks to the floor letting all his tears come out.

Amy cuts Wyatt off. Placing the phone in her purse. That was one of the hardest thing she has ever done. She turns to the man Wyatt heard. "Well Doctor am I?" The doctor smiles, "Yes you are. Congraulations. Amy smiles placing her hands on her stomach.

Piper runs to her son on the floor. She has never seen him like this. "Wyatt? Sweety what happened?" Wyatt hugs Piper like he would never let go. "Mom I don't understand what happened. Yesterday we were fine. Everything was fine. What changed mom? Why would she leave?" Piper holds her son tightly. "I don't know honey. Did you talk to her yesterday? "After dinner she wanted to talk to you about something. Phoebe tried to get it out of her but she wouldn't budge. A girl that can keep a secret is rare in this family." Wyatt takes a couple deep breaths and stands up. "Mom I think I'm going to go upstairs for a little while." Piper stands up really concerned for her son. "Ok honey. Do you want breakfast when you come down? I will make your favorite." Wyatt picks something off the floor putting it in his pocket. "No mom I'll make something later. I just need to be by myself for a while." Wyatt walks right past Prue not saying a word and covers himself back in his bed holding the letter and box close to his chest feeling that she was still right next to him. He felt if he let go he would loose her for good.

Three month later Amy still was avoiding Wyatt. Wyatt was really quiet and depressed. Wyatt kept calling Amy getting a dead end. The whole family tried to find Amy and all they got out of her was she'll come back someday. When she was ready and that she was sorry.

Amy is doing the best she can missing Wyatt terribly. She kept getting calls from his family trying to figure out what happened but for some reason she couldn't tell them. She walks out of the hospital doors and into the ally way to her apartment holding her stomach which just started showing. She just found out she was having twins. Nothing could ruin her day. Thats when they met. "**Get down!**" Some one screams behind her pushing her to the ground. Amy covers her stomach protectively. The man jumps up in front of Amy. Amy didn't see much of what was going on. She was just staring at the man before her. He was tall with brown hair and very dirty. The woman he was fighting burst into flames and the man leans down to help her up. He had bright green eyes. He speaks queitly helping her up, "Don't worry they're fine." Amy gasps with her hands still on her stomach. "How did you know I was pregnant or that I was having more than one? I mean I just found out today." He smiles, "I know everything about your family Amy. You see I'm a whitelighter sent here to protect you. My name Chris ." He holds out his hand. Amy gets very motherly. "Why don't you come with me and we can get you all cleaned up." Chris's eyes went wide. "What! No, I'm sorry but it wouldn't be appropriate." Amy smiles, "Yes well thats all fine and dandy but you are supposed to protect me and I am getting tons of motherly instincts so you are coming home with me one way or another." Chris brakes out laughing and nods his head. When they reach Amy's house Chris takes a shower and devoured two sandwiches, a can of coke, a bag of chip, and a large piece of chocolate cake. He even helped clean up. Amy kept looking at him smiling the whole time he was there. Than Amy thought of something that may help her. "Chris? Can I ask you something." He smiles, "Sure ask me anything you want unless of course if I really really really really can't tell you." Amy laughs but seriously asks her question. "I just wasnt your opinion on if I should tell Wyatt about the twins or not? Chris jumps almost falling off the couch . "What! Why don't you tell Wyatt? He would make a great father." "You really think so. I thought so to at first but he told me he wanted to be a police officer and he's aways demon hunting. I guess I was just afriad he wouldn't want any yet." Chris stands up walking across the room. "Trust me Wyatt is the best guy you could ask for. I'm going to go check on another charge but I'll right back ok. Just try to get some sleep."

Chris orbs in the Halliwell manor which probably wasn't the best idea. Piper jumps up hands ready and Pheobe runs in backing her up. Chris immediately raised both of his hands, "Whoa, calm down. I just want to talk to Wyatt." Piper calls Wyatt. Never taking her eyes off the strange man. Wyatt walks in with his father. Leo steps in front of his son, "Who are you. What do you want with me." Chris laughing to himself. "Ok number one I know the man behind you is Wyatt not you and two my name is Chris and I'm Amys whitelighter and I thought maybe you would like to see your girlfriend but if not I'll just go back to see her." Wyatt lightly pushes his father away from him. "No wait. You've seen Amy. Is she ok? Do you know where she is?" Chris smiles nodding. Wyatt thought he almost reconized that smile. "Yeah, Of course I know where she is."

Hey, Ok I need your help. I can't decide if I want Wyatt to turn evil or not. What do you think I should do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chris smiles nodding. Wyatt thought he almost recognized that smile. "Yeah, of course I know where she is. She's fine. At the moment I think she is either sleeping or at least laying down which is a good thing but that's not important right now. She misses you Wyatt and I mean lifetime tearjerker film missing you and as a guy it kind of weird to watch."

Phoebe gets a little angry at him saying this, "What is the matter with you. Have you no feelings at all. Why would you even joke about something like that?"

Chris gets a little nervous everyone knows never piss off a charmed one. "No I sorry I'm not making fun of her it's just she really wants to talk to you Wyatt she is just afraid of what your reaction will be. Piper shakes her head not believing a word. "If she really needs help she would have came to one of us if not Wyatt." Chris frowns, "Yeah that's true she would. She values your opinions more than anything and she did so. She came to Phoebe."

Wyatt gave Phoebe a look of sadness and betrayal. Phoebe just shakes her head, "No that's not true I never saw her. I know how much you need her Wyatt. If I did I would have told her to come home." Chris nods agreeing, "Yeah you haven't seen her but she did send a letter to Ask Phoebe. I think she went by Sad and Waiting. Well something like any way."

Wyatt sat on the couch looking sick, "Where is she Chris. I have to talk to her Chris. Chris?" Chris suddenly went in almost a daze like he went listening to someone talking in this head." After a second he came back. Looking upset. "I'm sorry guys I have to go." Wyatt jumps up, "what why is Amy hurt. Is she ok Chris answers that she's fine in a hurry and orbs out? Wyatt sits down back on the couch. He starts crying in his hands. "Mom I don't get it. I have girls at school that say they like me. They even follow me everywhere but the girl I really like is keeping secrets from me. What wrong with me." Piper makes him look at her. "Sweetie nothing I repeat nothing is wrong with you." As Piper was talking to her son Phoebe walks over and rubs his back only to get a premonition.

(Wyatts head laying on a woman laying on a bed. Wyatts crying holding her hand. It moves to Wyatt at a police station as a cop. He was sitting at a desk behind a pile of papers looking very serious in his work. He than smiles turning in his chair to pick up a very happy lttle boy. The boy looked so familiar. Wyatt starts tickling the small boy when Pheobe came back to reality.)

Piper and Leo were staring at her. Leo saw her come back, "Pheobe are you ok."


End file.
